I Love You too, a Prince of Tennis fanfic
by thecellocaseofdoom
Summary: Sequel 'I Love You', released early by request of Kaz, who could not wait. Please read and don't forget to review! Love you all!


**Tan ta nanan! Here it is, the sequel to 'I Love you'. XD It was fun to write. :) Mainly, Kaz got excited so I uploaded the sequel without waiting for at least three reviews, so here it is! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Niou…I love you." _

"…_I'm sorry. I have a girlfriend. Rei—Rei! Rei come back! Rei!" _

_I ran, tears clouding up my vision. I could hear Niou shouting my name, but I didn't slow down. _

"_Please…please…just love me." I collapsed on my bed, chest heaving, tears pouring, because I knew it my heart it was impossible. _

_Niou would never love me. _

_

* * *

  
_

"Rei? Rei!" I snapped out of my reverie, aware that tear tracks were glistening down my cheeks. Hurriedly, I wiped them off with the back of my hand. Cherry's warm brown eyes were wide and anxious.

"Oh, hey." I tried to smile, failed miserably, then tried to mask my failure by looking around casually at my all-American surroundings.

"You were _crying_, Rei. Does this have something to do with the reason why you left Japan?"

I felt horrible. After Niou's rejection, I had stopped at the karaoke bar my cousin and his teammates were staying at to give them the result of my confession, and then I packed my bags and flew back to America. My parents were curious, but after I had told them it was about a guy, my dad abruptly stopped asking and my mom was careful to never mention it again lest I started breaking plates.

"Yes." I let out a big gust of air. Cherry could be trusted, and besides, I needed to talk anyway.

"I was madly in love with this guy. He was a teammate of my cousin. He's a playboy. He was friendly to me, but he never treated me as more than a little sister. I had a crush on him for about a year, and then stupid little me decided to tell him what I felt. He was being gentle and he told me he was sorry, he already had a girlfriend. I was so stupid, thinking that maybe he did care for me. I was so sure. Maybe it would have been better if I didn't raise my expectations so high. But it still hurts, you know? It still hurts that he won't ever love me because he already loves her." I said bitterly, tears falling down again. I was dimly aware of Cherry's arms around me. Her shoulders were shaking. She was crying for me.

I cried for me. I cried for the fact that I would never feel what it would be like to be wrapped in his arms, would never feel what it feels like to be loved and needed by that ponytailed Trickster.

I cried because all I really knew was how it felt like to be rejected by Masaharu Niou.

*****

"Hey...um… Rei? Can I talk to you for a sec?" I looked up to be met by a pair of golden brown eyes and a bushy hair of black. One of my friends, Mike reminded me of Akaya.

"Oh, yeah, sure thing." I said hastily, wiping my eyes and shooting Cherry a grateful smile.

We walked to a secluded corner of the park. His hand was trembling.

"So…" I said as we reached the set of swings.

"Rei…I just wanted to say I missed you when you went back to Japan." He licked his lips nervously and I was painfully reminded of my own blubbering self when I…had…confessed…to Niou.

Oh please don't tell me _that's_ what he's going to do.

"I missed you and…and…Okay. Rei... I love you. I've had a crush on since forever and…I'd like you to be my girlfriend. If you want. That is, if you like me." He exhaled and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Mike…" I began and his face crumpled. "You don't like me, do you?"

"No, Mike. I love you, but I'm not _in _love with you. I'm really surprised that you like me. I mean, it _is _me. Clumsy, little old me." I joked, tugging on a lock of my hair.

"Rei, you just don't see yourself as others see you, do you?" Mike asked me.

I was silent for a few minutes and then I started to talk.

"Mike… you're a great guy. You're cute, and you're sweet. Any girl would be happy to have you as their boyfriend. But, Mike, I'm not that girl. I don't think I can love anymore. Somebody already broke my heart, and when he broke it, he smashed it into tiny pieces and left nothing. Nothing at all. He didn't mean to, of course. But that's what's left of me. You're too good for me, Mike. Go find a prettier, worthier girl than this poor lump standing in front of you," I urged, feeling my chest tighten.

"Is that why you came back to America?"

I nodded.

"He must be some guy," Mike smiled sadly at me.

"He is…but he's gone now," I muttered, not really understanding what I was saying.

_He's gone now…_

_Did he ever even arrive?_

_****  
_

I walked across Rei's desk and sat down on her bed. Her parents had let me in after I had told them I was the reason why she had come back to America, and I wanted to fix it. They weren't exactly happy to see me, but Rei's mom had a smug look on her face.

My eyes wandered to her pillow, which had several watermark splashes on them. My chest ached, thinking of the pain I had made her go through.

So I just sat. And waited.

*****

"Hey mom, I'm home." I called out, swinging my bag to and fro. Mom was in the hallway with an excited but somewhat sheepish expression on her face. She beckoned me with her hand.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You have a visitor in your room," She smiled at me. My heart started to beat wildly. Quickly, I squished my hopes down.

Without another word, I raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

_It couldn't be him…Could it?_

I flung my door open only to be met with my empty bed. I looked around, half expecting to see him smirking at me.

He wasn't there.

I let out a strangled sob and was going to collapse when cool arms wrapped around my waist.

"Sanada Rei," He breathed into my ear. I was frozen. I couldn't move.

It was too much for me.

"I thought you had a girlfriend. What are you doing here?" I snapped at him, each harsh word bringing tears to my eyes. I pulled out of his embrace and faced the mirror. My eyes were red from crying.

"Rei…just listen to me, okay?"

I remained silent.

"Rei…Yes, I had a girlfriend."

_Had?_

"She was my girlfriend before I met you. And then, you came, and I couldn't stop myself from ogling you." He chuckled. "Sanada never forgave me for that."

"I couldn't be sure of what I was feeling, so I continued my relationship with Mei. I was scared that you didn't feel the same, Rei, and I didn't want to feel completely hopeless, so I stuck with Mei. I never did love Mei." He mused.

"But what would you think of me? That I dumped Mei just so I could hook up with you?"

"So I kept my feelings secret. Only the bratling, Marui, Yagyuu, Sanada and Yukimura know. Did I know you loved me? I guess I did. But I was too much of a coward to ask you outright." He smiled at me sadly.

I could barely squish the smile that was threatening to erupt. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Do you still love me Rei?" He wrapped his arms around me again and I let him.

I thought hard. Did I still love him?

Was the boy nuts?

Instead of answering, I shyly faced him and leaned forward to press my lips gently against his. It was a question. And an answer.

_I love you…_

He deepened the kiss, moving his hand to rub the small of my back in a comforting manner. The kiss turned from innocent, to the shield-your-eyes-children kind. I had my answer.

_I love you too. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Well that's it for the spicy drama of Rei and Niou! Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review!!!**

_**~Miyu **_


End file.
